Long Lost
by Camille Amelia
Summary: Long lost is the story of Isaac Lahey and his long lost friend London Mardling who moves back to Beacon Hills after moving away when she was 12. More Teen wolf characters will be introduced in following chapters as this is just the 'introductory' chapter. The first chapter is set after episode 5 of season 3, but if i can i will try to keep the story going with the new episodes.
1. Chapter 1

London Mardling has been driving for four hours now. Hoping that when she reaches Beacon Hills Isaac will be happy to see her. She hasn't seen him since they were 12, so even if she does find him she might not even recognise him. Living in Miami had its perks (such as the shopping and the parties) but she never really fit in, so now that she's 18 she has decided to leave her drugged addicted mother and psychotic step father and move back to her home town, Beacon Hills. Even just thinking about it makes her smile. Isaac was her best friend; they did everything together and were the only good thing in each other's lives. She was there with him when his mother died, and when his father abused him, and he was there for her while she dealt with a drug abusing mother who took absolutely no notice of her and spent her time getting high with a different man every night. They were each other's crutches, and when her mother made her move to Miami so she could be with her new husband, she cried for weeks.

Her small, blue and maybe a little too old car- that is currently towing a trailer full of everything London owns- passes a sign saying 'Exit- Beacon Hills- 2 miles' and her stomach flips, excited for her life back with the friend she adored. There's one thing in the back of her mind though, one thing she is dreading in a way. She has been keeping track of things in Beacon Hills and it has not been quiet since she left. Many unexplained incidents, murders and disappearances, including Isaac's father's murder. All of these things match up with what she somehow got involved with in Miami.

One night she was walking home from a party alone because her mother was too high to pick her up, when two twin boys walked out of a club she was passing. They were obviously drunk, beer bottles in hand, and one of them pointed to her while whispering something in the others ear. She tried to walk faster but they caught up and pushed her over a low, overgrown, backyard fence, scraping her legs. Then the impossible happened, they seemed to grow fangs and their eyes glowed red. She told herself she was hallucinating and tried to get up and run but as soon as she made it three steps they were at her back, pushing her and making her stumble. With unnatural speed one of them was in front of her and the other behind, their eyes still glowing bright red. After that things got blurry, but the one thing she remembered, was that they pushed her to the ground and began biting her.

The next morning, she woke up in a bush behind the obviously vacant house, with huge bite marks covering her upper body. She went home, treated and covered the bites, and searched the internet for what could have happened. The simple explanation would have been that the twins were drunk and she was hallucinating their eyes and fangs, but the bites told a different story. They were huge and deep, the pain was almost killing her. They covered her torso and her shoulders, there had to be at least 10 of them, and they were definitely not from human teeth. Finally after half an hour of research, she found a website that had pictures and descriptions of what could be the only possible explanation for the twin's faces and the bites covering her. Werewolves.

After two days of agony London had come to the conclusion that she either should have died by now, or she was one of them. She had read about the full moon affecting werewolves, and unfortunately the full moon was that night. She didn't remember much of it but she knew that she was now, definitely, a werewolf.

That was partially the reason that she was headed to Beacon Hills. It wasn't the main reason but it was like that saying, 'the straw that broke the camel's back'. Becoming a werewolf was the straw.

London arrives in Beacon Hills at 2:45pm and as soon as she pulls into the driveway of her new rental house, she dials Isaac on her mobile.

"Hello?" Isaac answers, obviously unsure of who is calling, seeing as London hasn't spoken to him in years, and managed to find his number via a _lot_ of online research.

"Isaac? It's London! God I've missed your voice!"

"London!? How are you? Why are you calling me? Wait, how did you even get my number? God I missed you too!" Isaac says in an exited stutter.

While laughing London replies, "Wow! Slow down with the questions! For now all you need to know is that I'm back in Beacon Hills and we need to catch up! Are you busy?"

"No not at all, where are you?"

"I'm just arrived at my new rental house in town, where can I meet you?"

"Well I'm, ah, staying at Scott McCall's house at the moment and I have a lacrosse game tonight. Do you need help moving in? I could help now?" Isaac almost sounds ashamed of staying at someone's house, like he wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible, so she doesn't dwell on it.

"Yes definitely! I could use some help moving this furniture actually!"

"Okay, text me the address and I'll be there in 10!"

"See you soon then."

"Bye."

After ten minutes Isaac arrives- on foot mind you- and both of their smiles spread from ear to ear. They run to each other and hug tighter then either thought possible. It last for what feels like an eternity. And when they both pull away they say in unison 'I missed you' before laughing, and walking inside together. Isaac looks older and much, much more attractive but he's still the same old Isaac. London guesses that he is probably thinking the same about her.

After going on and on about how much they missed each other they get to work on moving London's limited array of stuff into her small, two bedroom rental. They start with her couch which is on the top of the pile and work their way down. Shifting her bed frame last and then going back for the smaller things she managed to pack into the back seat of her car. While moving the furniture they get talking about what has been happening since they last saw each other. They start with the usual chit-chat and school updates and by the time they approach the subject of the more heavy topics (mainly including the supernatural) they have finished moving furniture and London is placing her books on shelves.

"So I'm taking a wild guess here that you're somehow involved with the bizarre happenings and creatures of Beacon Hills?" London asks, trying to keep her tone casual.

"Well, you guessed right… but the question I'm dying to ask is how do you know about all this stuff? My wild guess is that maybe Miami wasn't quite as quiet and boring as you thought it would be?" Isaac replies to London, clearly intrigued by the amount of knowledge she has about the not-so-public life of those in Beacon Hills.

"You could say that..." London pauses, mentally fighting her instincts that are telling her not to get Isaac caught up in her version of the supernatural lifestyle, but after a moment she gives in and relays her story of being turned to him.

"Wow." Isaac looks shocked for a minute, his face looking concentrated like he's trying to put together the pieces of a puzzle. "So you're a werewolf too? And you know about everything that's been happening here except the alpha pack?"

"Wait, what alpha pack?"

"Well it's exactly as it sounds, a pack of alphas. I'm really not sure how that works exactly but…" Isaac passes on all his knowledge about the alpha pack and about the most recent fight, and then starts talking about London's connections to them. "Their pack must have been in Miami when you were turned because your description of the twins, who bit you, definitely fits the alpha twins."

"So they're the ones who turned me? When they were '_passing through_' Miami on their way here? Wow, okay, and you're going to have to introduce me to your new band of creeps because I only know half of them from when I was twelve, and I don't think they even knew my name then!"

"Of course! Now that you're back you realise that you qualify as being in my 'band of creeps'?" Isaac laughs and the mood lightens. They talk for another hour or so while they put away the last of her possessions and when they realise that it's almost time for the lacrosse game so Isaac invites London to watch. They leave the house- London grabbing her handbag and keys from the table in the entrance hall and locking the door behind them- and drive to Scott's house so Isaac can pick up his lacrosse gear.

When they reach the McCall household Scott's motorbike is still in the driveway and the front door is unlocked so they go inside and Isaac calls out to Scott telling him he's home and he brought a friend. Scott comes bounding down the stairs in his lacrosse uniform with a grin on his face.

"A _friend _hey Isaac! Well this is a first!" Scott says in a friendly, yet mocking tone.

Isaac laughs and then says, "Oh, shut up Scott! This is London Mardling. She used to live here when we were about twelve. Do you two know each other?"

"No but we should!" Scott says playfully while laughing "Wait actually I think I do remember you… London, yeah that definitely rings a bell."

"Well I'll let you two catch up while I get ready for the game then!" Isaac calls, already halfway up the stairs.

"Hurry up we have to leave in ten minutes!" Scott calls after him. Then he turns his attention back to London and says "So London, I definitely remember you now, we were in the same class since kindy! Didn't you move to Miami? And now you're back, and you're the new werewolf in town."

London, clearly confused about how Scott knows what she is, says "Well yeah, Miami just wasn't cutting it in the… anything, department. Ah, how did you know that I was..."

"A werewolf? I could smell it as soon as you opened your car door. Obviously you're new to the whole _wolf_ thing and haven't picked up on how awesome the abilities we have are." Scott says, almost sarcastically, with a smirk on his face. "Well anyway I bet you're glad to be somewhere with others like you, I'm guessing that in Miami the werewolf population wasn't exactly booming."

"Not exactly, no. And yeah, it's good to be back with old friends and will be good to have people to learn about this '_wolf thing' _from. Let's just say it wasn't exactly something I planned!"

"Me either. But you get used to it. It's just one of those things that you learn to live with." After a pause Scott continues with a smile, "Okay enough with the deep and meaningful conversation! How are you, other than a little bit wolf-ish?"

"I'm good. I'll be better when I feel safer here. As much as I missed it and it still feels like home, I can't seem to shake the feeling that I'm being watched."

"Yeah you get that in a town when you know it's full of werewolves, and whatever else is lurking in the shadows. Where are you staying?"

"I'm renting a two bedroom house a few blocks closer to town, by myself. Isaac just helped me move in this afternoon."  
"You're staying by yourself?"

"Well yeah that's the plan at the moment!"

"Why don't you ask Isaac to move in with you? I know you've probably just seen each other today for the first time in years but I remember how close the two of you used to be and that kind of friendship doesn't just go away." Scott leans closer to London so he doesn't have to talk as loud and says quietly to her "Just between you and me, I think he would be much happier at your house than he is here. I mean I don't mind having him here it's just that we both probably need a bit of space and, well, I just don't think he feels comfortable here okay?" Scott leans back out and London is about to reply to him when Isaac walks down the stairs, wearing his lacrosse uniform.

"You kids having fun talking about me?" He says with and almost-convincing smiling.

"Of course!" Scott replies jokingly. London can see that they are good friends but she can also see what Scott was talking about when he said that Isaac isn't completely comfortable living with him.

London offers Scott a ride to the game (which he of course doesn't refuse because riding a motorcycle while wearing, and carrying lacrosse gear? Not the best idea!), so they all pile in her tiny car and head off to the school. The drive is awkward because no one is game to start a conversation, worrying it will turn back to Scott and London's previous conversation that Isaac obviously overheard. At the school London finds a parking spot and they all walk to the field in silence, listening to the hum of conversation coming from the growing crowd in the stands. They all walk over to the stand where Lydia and Allison are sitting and Scott introduces London to them. The coach then calls over all the players and Isaac and Scott have to leave. London steps up to the row where the two girls are and sits down next to Lydia, crossing her legs.

Lydia, obviously being the popular, chatterbox type of person, starts a conversation. "So you're our new competition. God, if only I had your eyebrows. They're so perfect, aren't they Allison!"

Allison nods as if she's embarrassed by Lydia, and London who is clearly not as much of a 'people person' as Lydia is slightly uncomfortable but has become a master of faking it, so she replies "Thanks! I love your hair by the way, is it natural?"

"Of course!" Lydia replies, touching her perfect copper curls that tumble around her shoulders.

Allison, who is evidently the more sensible one of the girls laughs at Lydia and asks "So, London, did you just move here?"

"Just moved back actually. I lived here until I was twelve, then my mom and I moved to Miami."

"Oh god I didn't even recognise you, London Mardling right?" Allison says, surprised and unsure if she said the last name right.

"Yeah, that's me!" London says with a smile.

"Wow you've changed so much!" Lydia says with a frown, to that London just smiles. She knows she's changed a lot since she was twelve. She also knows the reason Lydia would be so surprised with the way she looks now. London knows she's attractive. 5 foot 9 with straight caramel coloured hair, fair skin with light freckles and a C cup bust no one as thin as her should be able to pull off. The whole werewolf thing is also giving her an edge. She's currently wearing jeans and a tight striped t-shirt under a worn looking, dark grey leather jacket. Her heeled, black, lace up boots that she had just managed to pull on before leaving the house were also making her look supermodel tall. She now realises that Lydia wasn't joking when she said 'so you're our new competition'. She was the only competition, and it was looking good for her at the moment because, Lydia was obviously happy with multiple one night stands, and Allison… well everybody knows Allison is pining for Scott whether she will admit it or not.

London looks out onto the field as the game is about to start and sees Isaac waving to her before putting on his helmet. She waves back and then begins surveying all the lacrosse players. She recognises Styles Stilinski, Scott's best friend and a few other guys from her grade but she can't seem to take her eyes off Isaac. He really has become attractive over the last six years. London decides that that would probably be a bad idea seeing as she was seriously considering asking him to move in with her, and pushes the thought to the back of her mind for the remainder of the lacrosse game.

When the game finishes and the team all gather round to hug and pat each other on the back in excitement over their newest win, London stands up and makes her way down to where Isaac is standing with Scott and Styles, vaguely aware of Lydia and Allison walking a few paces behind her. She sees something spark behind Stiles eyes that she thinks is recognition, as he notices her walking toward them, and when she comes up, hugs Isaac and says good game, Stiles says "Hey, London? Since when are you back?" and opens his arms for a hug of his own. London and Stiles had always been good friends but she had spent all of her time with Isaac so they never became really close. She hugs him anyway and says "Since this afternoon actually!" Lydia and Allison had now joined the little almost-circle and were listening in to the conversation.

"Well I'm glad you're back! It's about time we had a little normal in our '_clique_'!" he says in true stiles form, laughing and adding emphasis to the word clique.

Scott laughs at that, puts his hand on Stiles' shoulder and says "Sorry to break it to you man, but she's not exactly normal."

"Wait, no. What? You can't be!" He replies, clearly shocked. London doesn't say anything; she just makes her eyes turn yellow for a moment and shrugs her shoulders. She may be new to the whole werewolf thing but she taught herself how to do that little 'party trick' as soon as she figured out what she was.

"Oh well, it's still good to have you back!" Stiles says in his happy go lucky way, unfazed by the addition of yet another werewolf to the town.

After a bit of conversation and a few laughs London grabs Isaac by the hand and pulls him away from the group.

"Hey Isaac, I have something I need to ask you."

"Okay, well shoot." With that London decides she's not going to muck around and just gets straight to the point of the conversation.

"Okay, I was just wondering if you would maybe, I don't know… want to move into my new house with me? Because it's gonna be pretty lonely by myself and you don't sound particularly happy about staying with Scott and well, yeah, I just had to offer."

"Oh wow… Well, yeah of course! If that's okay with you then, yeah I'd love to come live with you!"

_Thank god _is the only thing that runs through London's head in that moment. Well except for one other thing. How on earth is she going to keep their relationship just at a friend level? He is so bloody cute and her feelings for him are more prominent than she ever thought possible after only seeing him again and renewing their friendship less than 12 hours ago. Little did she know that he was also uncertain about their 'strictly friends' relationship, and was finding himself more attracted to her every minute. They were both unsure about whether it was a good idea moving in together with the unspoken feelings between them, but one thing was for sure, they were both truly happy for the first time in years and years and it was because they had been re-united. Long Lost friends with a rekindled relationship that could take them to places they had never even dreamed of.


	2. Chapter 2

London tells Isaac to go take a shower and get ready for school while she makes them coffee. This is going to be her first day back at Beacon Hills High School, and she's going to need some caffeine if she wants to make it through the day. The one thing she can't live without is a coffee machine, so guess what sat on the front seat of her car during the drive from Miami back to Beacon Hills. She hears Isaac walk down the hallway to the front room where he is currently living, and unzip his bag- that presently contains all of his clothes- while she pours their coffee into takeaway cups (because she hasn't actually got any cups, plates or cutlery for the house yet) and, of course, spills some on her navy shirt _and _her grey jeans. Just as she finishes putting the lid on Isaac's cup, he comes up behind her and places his hands on her waist. London, surprised that he managed to sneak up on her like that, turns around quickly and says in shock and without thinking, "What are you doing?", although when she really thinks about it her reaction should have been different, the complete opposite actually. Isaac who is obviously confused and shocked at her reaction, steps back, removing his hands from her waist and balling them into fists. He looks at his hands self-consciously and replies nervously while not meeting London's eyes, "I don't know, I, I shouldn't have…" She could see Isaac mentally abusing himself, and sinking back into his shell like he rarely did around her.

"Wait, Isaac, I _really_ didn't mean that, you… you just surprised me."

"No I, I'm sorry I just thought you wanted… no don't worry, just forget it ever happened. I should…" Isaac doesn't finish his sentence because London kisses him, softly at first, but full of lust. After a second of shock, Isaac's body relaxes and he kisses London back, the sexual tension between them rising. London breaks the kiss for a second to whisper "Yes I do want you Isaac, so just shut up already." before returning to her lips to his and entangling her fingers in his soft, curly hair. Swiftly, Isaac lifts London off the ground, and she wraps her legs around his waist, her bare feet touching the back of his jeans. They kiss passionately and when Isaac spins around so London is sitting on the kitchen counter, she moves her hands down to the hem of his white t-shirt and lifts it up over his head, throwing it on the kitchen floor.

She though he looked amazing _in_ that shirt but what is revealed when she takes it off has to be at least ten times better. His toned body is smooth under her hands and his muscles are tensed, making his torso extremely sexy. She trails kisses from his mouth, along his jawline, and down to one of his nipples circling her tongue around it while his nails dig into her upper thighs, his claws making holes in her already-ripped jeans, and most likely adding blood to the list of stains they have. London makes her way back up to his mouth and drags her nails down his back. They are both clearly aware that by now the wolf in them has been awakened- in a good way– and both their eyes are glowing gold in the dimly lit kitchen. London is thinking that Isaacs smouldering eyes are probably making her more aroused then they should be, and Isaac is running his hands up and down her lower back, currently in the process of moving her shirt up to reveal her pale, but flawless, belly and torso. London is extremely relieved that she chose today to wear her lacy black bra and helps Isaac tear off the last of her shirt. It's a good thing that was just a plain shirt because if it were anything other, London probably would have taken more care when removing it, and the urgency and lust of their situation wasn't exactly allowing any spare time to remove clothing with caution. They both move their heads back for a second, mainly admiring each other. London, noticing Isaac's scarred- yet gorgeous- body, and remembering his troubled past and trust issues, takes the opportunity to ask Isaac a question. "Isaac, are you sure you want to keep going with this? I mean I'm having the time of my life, but we haven't seen each other since we were 12. We've both changed a lot since then and I don't want to rush into anything if you're not ready."

After placing a few kisses on London neck, Isaac replies "You've got to be kidding. London, you are the most beautiful, kind, and crazy girl I have _ever_ met. I know we haven't seen each other for a long time but I feel like I haven't gone a day without thinking about you. I'm ready for this if you are." He is resting his forehead against hers and for a moment the only thing they can hear is each other's breathing, like they're the only two people who exist on the entire earth. But London can only stand the quiet for so long, the fire in the pit of her stomach is telling her what she wants and she doesn't waste another second. She whispers "I'm ready" in Isaac's ear before sliding off the counter, pressing against him, and kissing him, her fingers in his hair again and his around her waist, lifting her so she is standing on her tiptoes. She kisses him like her life depends on it, and in that moment they both _feel_ like their lives depend on being as close to each other as possible. They both strip off their jeans, faster than either though possible, and move across the kitchen to the dining table in their underwear. London pushes Isaac down into a chair and straddles him, sitting on his lap. They sit like that, tongues exploring each other's mouths for a while until Isaac can't take the pressure in his groin any longer. He picks up London and makes his way into her into her bedroom, pushing her back against furniture and walls along the way, his lips never leaving hers. This werewolf strength was going to come in handy if they continued their relationship like this. When they make it to London's un-made bed, Isaac puts London down on her back and hovers over her, his hands stroking her hair while her claws make scratches down his back that disappear almost as quickly as she makes them. He unhooks her bra and they take off each other's underwear, while impatiently trying to stay as close as they possibly can. Only once they're fully naked, and almost having sex does Isaac think to ask about a condom. "Wait, wait. Don't we need protection if we're going to do this?"

"Not unless you've lost your virginity since I last saw you."

"No… But what if…"

"I'm on the pill and I'm a virgin, okay? For once Isaac, don't worry about it. Just. Have. Fun." The last three words that London says are broken up by kisses, and Isaac takes that as his queue to stop overthinking everything and just do what his body has been telling him to since he saw London standing in her driveway waiting for him yesterday. They give in to their teenage hormones and do what they have both been longing for. The feeling of skin against skin, the smell of sweat and other bodily fluids, the sexual energy, and the overwhelming pleasure of being the most connected two people can be, is so irresistible that they manage to make it last as long as possible.

The sex was freaking amazing, a little awkward, but a lot better than either of them thought their first times should have been. That is probably due to the fact that they are both werewolves, and have abilities that most humans couldn't even dream of-including being extremely strong and fast- but they don't say anything about that. They're lying together, naked bodies still tangled in more ways than one, enjoying the feeling of just being close to someone else. That was something they have both been severely deprived of for their lives, and to have someone they could be completely themselves around was something they both needed. More than even sex. The bliss of the moment soon dissolves though when London looks over at her alarm clock and notices that it is almost time for school to start. "Shit!" London says as she jumps out of bed and begins sorting through her basket of clothes, looking for something decent to wear, as her first outfit for the day is in a somewhat, dishevelled state on the kitchen floor and her bed. Isaac is still laying her bed, naked, with his hands now behind his head, looking relaxed and doing that adorable, cocky smile of his. "What?" London asks when she catches him watching her, stopping her search for a moment to place her hand on her hip and give him a shy but smug smile. Isaac, clearly amused by her rushing around- while still naked- replies "Well you know, you do look pretty damn good when you're naked. And this whole 'in a hurry thing' is pretty cute too."

"Well that's good because I'm going to keep doing this 'in a hurry' thing. We have less than 15 minutes to be _at _school!"

After reluctantly getting out of bed, Isaac gets in the shower with London, and even though they manage to distract each other multiple times, they only take 5 minutes to shower and then get dressed. Once they're ready London grabs her things and they rush out to the car and arrive at school just as the bell rings.

London kisses Isaac goodbye when she gets out of the car in the now deserted parking lot, and then heads in the direction of the office. She reaches the front desk and asks the office lady for an enrolment form. After filling it out, she hands it back to the woman at the front desk and waits for her to check over the details and print her a timetable, but before she even sits down in one of the waiting room chairs the lady calls her back over to ask a question. "Excuse me dear, but it says here that you're 18? And you live by yourself?" London had put down that she lived by herself because Isaac wasn't exactly 'legally' living with her and he still had to stay at Scott's house sometimes to keep people from getting suspicious.

"Yes, that right. I had to take a year off school when I was younger, so I'm a year older than most people in my grade, and I just moved back here by myself because my mother isn't exactly _suited _for the job of being a parent. It's all legal, you can check." _Not._

"No, no, that won't be necessary, it makes sense now. I'll just print you off a class schedule!"

It turned out that most of London's classes were the same as Isaac's, so when she arrived at Chemistry about five minutes late from filling out the enrolment forms, the teacher introduced her and she went and sat next to him. The main thing running through London's head while she walked across the room towards the empty seat next to Isaac was the fact that the room was silent and half of the boys (and a few girls) had looks of awe on their faces. Even in the rush of getting ready that morning she had managed to pull on a decent looking outfit. Black and white striped jeans, a low-cut, grey tee with- ironically- a wolf printed on the front, and grey winter-look platform boots. Her grey knitted cardigan is unbuttoned, her black satchel bag hangs from her shoulder, and she is perfectly pulling off the 'I'm back and way hotter than before' thing. She notices Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison near the back of the room on her way to the empty seat and when she sits down next to Isaac, the teacher begins talking about their current topic and apologizing for the absence of their usual teacher, ending the awkward silence, but not the admiring, and envious, looks. "Looks like you've already got half the school wrapped around you little finger and you've only been here for five minutes." Isaac says with a smirk.

"You know I don't care about any of them right?"  
"And why's that?"

"Because I have you." With that London forgets they are in class and leans over to kiss Isaac. She hears a few muffled, _oh's _and _ugh's, _but she really doesn't give a shit. Until that is the teacher clears her throat and says, "Sorry was I interrupting something here?"

"No Miss, sorry." London replies, half embarrassed but mostly just too happy to care. For once she was getting what she wanted in life. Maybe she should have moved back to Beacon Hills sooner, and then she might not be a werewolf. But then maybe if she wasn't a werewolf, the sex wouldn't be as good… Oh well she's happy and that's all that matters. Except for Isaac, and from the cheerful feelings that are practically radiating from him, she guesses that he is feeling the same way.

After chemistry they have English together and during that class Isaac tells her about their teacher, Jennifer Blake,-who was ironically just their Chemistry substitute-and her current relationship with Derek. She is slightly confused at the dynamics of that couple, seriously, why would she date someone she knows is a werewolf? Looking at her up the front of the room, she doesn't seem like the type of person who would put themselves in danger like that. But obviously she has her reasons, so London forgets about the fact that her teacher was almost killed by twin werewolves yesterday because of Derek and tries to focus on what she is teaching.

When the bell rings signalling the end of class and the start of lunch, they stand and walk to the door together. When they step outside the classroom Isaac reaches for London's hand and she takes his happily. If they were a couple, the whole world had to know, and if they didn't already they were about to find out. They walk down the hallway, hand in hand, and London can almost feel people's eyes burning holes in her back. Their eyes are also wandering to where Isaac and London's hands are linked. She knows exactly why people are staring, and her first day back at school is going better than she could have ever imagined. Not only did she have her old, joyous, life back, but she had more. A gorgeous boyfriend, popular friends, and over half of her grade_ already_ wanted to be her.

They reach the cafeteria and after getting food, Isaac leads London over to the table where Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia are already sitting. London notices that Stiles still looks at Lydia with those same adoring eyes, obviously he hasn't gotten over that crush yet, and Allison and Scott are sitting a little bit too close to 'just be friends'. When the group sees them walking over- holding hands- they all smile and Scott and Stiles look at each other smugly, like they had made bets on this happening.

"So here's the new 'it couple'!" Lydia declares with a smile, when they sit down opposite her.

"Yeah, I could practically smell you two flirting all morning! Actually I _could_ smell it in chemistry. You know we're all in that class right?" Scott says with a laugh.

"Oh wow, was it really that bad? Sorry guys..." Isaac replies to everyone, sounding shy.

"Well I'm not sorry." London says mainly to Isaac, before kissing him, for maybe just a little too long. Everyone laughs at that and then they all eat lunch and have conversations about normal teenage things. London doesn't know why, but she has this strange feeling like someone is watching her. Not the admiring or envious looks from before, but almost like someone is stalking her. She turns around, trying to be inconspicuous, and sees, two twin boys that can only be the alpha twins. "Shit." She swears under her breath. No one but Isaac notices her distress and he asks "What is it?"

"You kind of forgot to mention that the twins go here! I think they've realised that I'm their drunken mistake because they're staring at me, and I have no idea how long they've been there."

"Oh wow, yeah I uh, did forget to mention that. Don't worry about them. After last night we've all realised that they have their sights set on getting Derek and Scott to join the alpha pack." Isaac gives London an apologetic smile.

"Okay so I just avoid them?"

"Well yeah, if you can." By this time the whole table is listening in and Scott takes it upon himself to ask the question everyone is thinking.

"Were they the ones who turned you?"

"Well unless there's another set of identical, alpha werewolf twins, running around in California, then yes."

After that enlightening conversation, the end of lunch bell rings and London goes to her nest class. Unfortunately art is not one if Isaacs strong subjects meaning that her she is stuck in this class with Lydia. She doesn't mind Lydia, but knows that she can be extremely manipulative (Isn't every queen bee?) which makes her just a little annoying. Isaac had told London about Lydia's 'immunity' to the supernatural and about how she had been used by Derek's uncle Peter to bring him back to life somehow, so she was also feeling cautious of her and what she- despite her appearance- might be capable of. Lydia makes small talk with London for most of the lesson, and she is damn good at it too. It's part of her personality, some people can talk for hours and some can't even think of one question. Lydia could talk for hours, and she talked through the whole lesson. London didn't mind though because some of things Lydia said were either interesting or insightful. Like fashion, there's something they have in common. They managed to spend at least half of the lesson talking about trends and shoes and dresses. Lydia even said that London should come over one day and look through Lydia's wardrobe. Yes that did sound a tad boring, but London was beginning to think that being friends with Lydia might not be so bad.

The rest of the day went quickly, and before she knew it London was walking back to her car to go home. Isaac was waiting for her, leaning on the passenger door, smirking in the most adorable and alluring way possible. "What are you smirking at?" London says while grinning and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What do you think I was smirking at?"  
"I don't know, maybe Coach Finstock? I think he walked down the stairs after me." London replies trying to keep a sarcastically serious, yet confused look on her face.

"Wow, you caught me! Damn." Isaac says mockingly.

"Knew it." London replies, right before kissing him. Not too explicitly- they are still in the school car park, and most likely being watched by anyone there who has eyes-but passionately enough to get a reaction from Isaac. He pulls away first to say "There is no chance in _hell_ I was smirking at you. No one would ever even think of smirking at their beautiful girlfriend." There is still sarcasm in his voice but London knows that he means it when he says 'girlfriend'. Internally she is doing the happiest, happy dance you've ever seen, but she tries to keep it casual on the outside and says "So I'm your girlfriend now?" while smiling and biting her lip.

"I guess. If you are then I'm the luckiest guy ever. I feel like we haven't gone a day without seeing each other even after all these years. That's why I like you London. You've always been there for me." Isaac says the last bit, looking a little shy. There was an unspoken '_even when you weren't'_ at the end of that sentence because really she hasn't been there for the last five and a half years. She could tell though that he really was different around her than with other people. With his friends he was usually quiet and didn't like to be the centre of attention, but with her he acted confident and said everything he felt. He had put up so many walls over the years to block out his father and school, it was nice to see him just relax and start to let people in for a change. London had also noticed though that when Isaac was with Scott he acted differently to when he was with anyone else. It was almost Scott as if was an authority figure to him… like his _alpha._

Earlier that day in English she had somehow gotten Allison to tell her about the fight when Ennis was killed- although she'd already heard the story from Isaac- and noticed a difference in their recounts of the night. Allison had said that for a moment Scott's eyes had turned red, like an alpha, before returning to gold. Dr Deaton had also said that last night Scott's eyes had turned red for a moment, and he told Scott that he must have become an alpha without overthrowing another. It was rare but it could obviously happen. London had made the connection and realised that Isaac _did_ see Scott as his alpha in a way. The way he acted around him, the stories she'd heard about Scott being the only one who could make Isaac stop hitting Ethan or phase back when he was scared or angry. Yes, Isaac was still a part of Derek's pack but Scott had some sort of power over him, which mean that after last night developments, there might be a way for Derek not to kill him in the process of joining the alpha pack.

All of this information is too much for London to process with so much else on her mind, so she decides to forget about it for now and replies to Isaac's earlier remark. "You've been there for me too Isaac. And let's not forget who is actually the beautiful one in this relationship!" She says with a mocking smile. The she kisses him again, this time they're interrupted by stiles walking over and leaning on the hood of her car while trying to be as quiet as possible. "Yes Stiles?" London says with a dramatic and sarcastic eye roll.

"Oh, no don't stop because of me! I was enjoying the show!" He replies with a laugh. "Okay, that was a bit creepy, um, what I actually wanted to ask, was if I could borrow London this afternoon. I know you guys were probably gonna go home and do teenage things, like watch movies and maybe even have sex, I don't know, but there were just a few things I wanted to talk to you about." He says, as usual, overusing hand gestures and painting mental pictures as he spoke in true Stiles form.

"Well actually Stiles the list of people who have reserved me is pretty long, I think the next time I'm available is November…"

"Oh okay I get it! You haven't lost your talent for using sarcasm! But seriously I do need to talk to you." Again Stiles uses way too many hand gestures, but through the sarcasm London can see that there is something he needs to talk to her about. She has a pretty good idea what about too. Maybe she's not the only one who's realised the connection between Scott and Isaac and what that could mean for both of them.

"Alright then, I'll drop Isaac home then come over to your house?"

"Ah sure, yeah, sounds good, see you later!" Stiles walks off, touching Isaacs shoulder as he walks past while saying, "Don't worry, I won't keep her long. I'll let you too get back to whatever you were doing that made you late this morning." That makes London and Isaac smile smugly and they kiss once more before getting in the car and heading home.


End file.
